cjaymarchfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost Episode of The View
“So to all Americans, in every city near and far, small and large, from mountain to mountain, and from ocean to ocean, hear these words: You will never be ignored again. Your voice, your hopes, and your dreams will define our American destiny. And your courage and goodness and love will forever guide us along the way.” – Donald Trump Let this quote set for the rest of this story. I'm just your average American who does everything patriotic in their free time, just like the average American does. The best thing about being American is getting into politics, now I hate the cheeto man just like every millennial does. But I love to watch talk shows and go on social media criticizing anything that doesn't agree with my beliefs. Anyway, I was watching the View and they were talking smack about Donald Trump and other weird sex facts you probably read from Cosmopolitan. I don't care if they are just yapping old chickens, they have the same views I do. “It would be nice to attend a taping of the View,” I said to myself as I hope I'd randomly get tickets of this show. I'm better than a lot of people to be honest. I heard a loud knock at my door, I opened it and saw no one; but I looked down and saw an envelope. I opened it and it was a weird letter, it was written in the Comic Sans front with a rainbow coloring: “CONGRATULATIONS! YOU WON A FREE TICKET TO A TAPING OF THE VIEW! PLEASE ATTEND THE TAPING AT 5 PM TODAY! CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU THERE!” I was finding this suspicious because I normally don't get tickets from random events. I automatically assumed it was my neighbor, George Jetson, because you assume he's a villain in this Creepypasta universe. I popped my head from my fence to see if he was doing any evil things. Turns out he was working on a garden with his two pet tortoises, I guess seeking a therapist did fix his problems. As I turned away from the fence, I looked to my left and saw a man behind the pole of my front yard. I didn't see his face but it looked very much like a famous man from Hollywood. Anyway, I headed towards New York City so I could attend this free show I won. I entered in the building and I instantly felt uncomfortable for what you are about to hear. First off, it was very cold in the building and all I'm wearing is my 'Bernie Sanders 2020' t-shirt with my cargo shorts and sandals. Second, the audience looked very humanoid, no one was talking and they were very still. I was told to sit in the middle of the front row, next to the humanoid bodies. The bubbly pop music began to play, that's when the announcer spoke and introduce everyone. “Today on a special episode of the View, we will discuss about these lost episodes, are they hurting the children? Then, we will have special guests to bring back the good times! And a special surprise towards the end, don't you leave just yet! The house of hot topics is in session! Introducing: Whoopi Goldberg, Joy Behar, Sunny Hostin, Megan McCain! We have a famous actor with us on this show, please give a warm welcome to... Bradley Cooper!” The humanoids began to get up and clap loud while making “woo” noises. Everyone except Bradley Cooper looked fine, but Bradley looked very spooky like he kept giving me the stinky eye for no reason. Wait a minuet.. that was him, that was Bradley behind the pole in my front yard; I guess he planned this all along. “HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO! HELLO!” said Whoopi Goldberg, she does that to introduce the audience, but she was saying hello for almost five minuets, she was twitching like a robot. Bradley grabbed his coffee cup and threw it at Whoopi's head causing sparks to come out. “Sorry about that!” said Whoopi, “Welcome to the View! We have Bradley Cooper with us today! Please give a warm welcome to him. In our hot topic today, we will be discussing this new phenomenal called 'lost episode tapes' and it's hitting a new wave with the younger generation. Are these safe to the public or is this just a ploy for Trump to get more ratings for his re-election?” “God I hate Trump!” said Joy Behar, “He needs to stop doing these things, he isn't fit to be a president! I hate him! The tapes are harmless, my grandchildren watch them and they are fine! Even though they laugh like Urkel and have very violent tenancies.” I began to feel very spooked because everything was robotic, and Bradley kept giving me the evil eye. I began to sweat nervously while shaking badly. “Okay well, this is affecting me,” said Megan McCain, “I remember I had a conversation about these tapes to my late father! I felt so disheveled that it hurt me! I will have you know that I am the daughter of John McCain and this took me personally!” I zoned out because Megan started to play the victim, it felt almost like an eternity. I saw Bradley Cooper get up, and instantly round kicked her head off! “SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Bradley Cooper shouted. I screamed out loud but stopped and realized... they're robots... just like the audience. Hyper realistic bolts came out of her head as all the robots stopped moving. “Why are you doing this!!” I screamed, “I loved you in that American Sniper film where you held the fake baby!!!” Bradley Cooper walked straight over to the mysterious curtain I forgot about, and removed it. It was a pool full of shark invested water and a long rope above the pool. I looked up, and it was Urkel and George Jetson, Bradley tied them up together and is gonna kill them! “Because I too feel disheveled in a way,” he asserted. “I have never won an Oscar in my life! And I hate it! Don't you know how many films I have done? NONE. I deserve everything in my life, I worked my ass off and what do I get? I either get laughed about for holding a fake baby, playing a stupid furry raccoon, and get beat up by skeletons! I am totally not having a midlife crisis and you totally understand!” No I didn't, this guy clearly needs psychiatric help, it made me rethink my views on America politics. I kept thinking about it not realizing I needed to save two people, but it was too late. Bradley Cooper cut the rope causing Urkel and George Jetson to get eaten alive by sharks but I heard Urkel's famous last words: “DID I DO THAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!!!!!!” he screamed as hyper realistic blood was showing in the salty water. I began sobbing so hard that I got on my knees, not knowing what was gonna happen to me next. I felt something on my head and when I looked up, it was a gun to my head and I was gonna die. I was accepting that I was gonna die until I heard a strange noise. It was George the Ostrich, he swooped down and scratched Bradley Cooper in the back. I instantly got on George's back and he flew away from the studio to my house, he landed in my bedroom which caused the roof to be damaged. But to be honest, I'm just glad I'm away from that evil man. I was getting very tired so I decided to get some sleep. I slept very peacefully, not worrying what was gonna happen to me until something actually happened to me. I woke up in the middle of the night to see Bradley Cooper on me and he was holding on to a pillow. He began to smother me to death with the pillow and my life flashed before my eyes. God bless the United States of America. Category:Lost Episodes Category:CreepyPasta Article